Falling
by StarTrekAddicted
Summary: Alternate ending for the episode Falling


I don't know if every detail in this fic makes sense, but I was ill this weekend and I took some meds. So maybe I'm a bit confused. I hope you like it none the less.

This is set at the end of Falling. I was watching that episode today and it's just so great and emotional. So I decided to write my own alternate ending.

I do not own Third watch or any of the characters. If you do, it would be the perfect Christmas present for me.

************

"I need to walk. Get all these stupid ideas about a house on the island out of my head."

"Come on, Fred…" she pleaded, but it was of no use, he was already out the door, leaving her to stare after him. With a sigh she shut the door and turned to look at the deserted apartment. She just couldn't understand why he couldn't understand that she cared about Bosco so much. She failed the test because of him, because she realized that he was lost without her. Like he was the last days. She realized how messed up he was and she couldn't abandon him. Not even for Fred. When she heard Emily talking to Charlie in their bedroom she became aware of them being in the apartment. She remembered the cake and her promise.

"We're gonna have cake. Even if Fred thinks I ruined it," she said to herself. She went to get Em and Charlie and cut the cake.

"Mom, where's Dad? I thought he wanted cake too."

Charlie had always been too curious.

"Well, Dad had to go fetch some things he forgot at work. He'll be back when you're sleeping."

It was a pathetic excuse, but both Charlie and Emily seemed satisfied and they sat down to eat. Although Faith was trying to be cheerful for the kids' sake her thoughts were somewhere else. Fred had left, because he was angry with her, but she didn't know if that bothered her as much as it should. She needed to talk to someone. Someone she could trust.

"Actually, I was planning to meet with Bosco and some friends. So I'm gonna ask Mrs. Cole from next door, if she can keep an eye on you two. Is that okay?" she asked her kids. She wasn't real comfortable with leaving them alone, but Mrs. Cole from next door was a nice lady and didn't mind babysitting the two sometimes. Emily and Charlie didn't mind either, so Faith brought them to bed and kissed them good night. Then she knocked at Mrs. Cole's door. As she had anticipated she didn't mind coming over. And only twenty minutes after Fred had left, she too was out of the apartment. She decided to walk to Bosco's apartment. It wasn't that far and she needed to think about what she'd say. Maybe she just needed his company. She always felt happy and content when she was driving with him in 55-David. When they were fighting she knew they'd be okay afterwards, she would forgive him and he would forgive her. It was always like that. Because they both wanted the best for the other. She knew that they were the perfect team. And Fred couldn't understand that connection, and that was the reason why she couldn't talk to him, when she was having problems. Because se knew that every problem she had was somehow related to Bosco. Not because he was messed up , but because everything that concerned her, concerned him. If she was unhappy about anything he was unhappy about it and the other way round. So she realized that she didn't fail the test, because she couldn't abandon Bosco, but because she needed him to be there for her 24/7.

When she reached is building she could see a dim light behind his window. He'd always been afraid of the dark and left a light on when he was sleeping. She smiled. Fred had always wondered why she knew he was sleeping with a light on. Truth was that she's slept on his couch every time Fred had drunk so much that she couldn't stand him anymore. He thought she had escaped to a hotel or something, but she always went to a place where she could sleep safely and securely.

She knocked on his door twice and waited. Nothing happened. She knocked again.

"Bos? It's me. Open the door!"

Again nothing. And yet, he had to be there. She knocked again now concerned.

"Bos, please. We need to talk."

When there was no answer, she searched for the key in her bag. He'd given it to her when they'd started riding together, but she'd never used it before but when he was on vacation she was caring for the two plants he had. She opened the door.

The apartment was oddly familiar to her. Although there was a light on she wouldn't have needed it. She knew exactly where everything was. So it surprised her that the sofa was not in it's usual place. It was standing in front of the window now and she could make out his hape, staring out at the street.

"Bosco? You okay?" she was really worried now.

He didn't turn, but she heard his sigh as if he was bracing himself for something and ten he spoke.

"I wanted to look out of the window you know. Like I was looking out a window that day, before I left that chick's place. You know, I got down there right when the second tower was being hit…"

She wondered what had brought this on.

"…and they were already jumping from the North Tower. People falling, you know? And I'm watching them, all the way down. There was nothing that I could do. They were just falling. But so hard and so fast and then, it seemed like it took forever, ten seconds, 15, I don't really know. I saw a couple people holding hands. Faith, I saw women holding their dresses down. And that sound, that _thump_. And I'm just standing there. I'm just standing there doing nothing. I pointed a few people this way and that way, but…I was frozen. It was like I was frozen. I was numb. I couldn't believe it. And then, and then there was this rumble. It was like nothing I ever heard before. This huge wave of sound. So I ran. I ran away, Faith."

He was distressed, so vulnerable talking about this. Talking about his feelings. She went to sit beside him, to comfort him, but he ignored her. So she felt she had to say something to show him that he'd done the right thing.

"Bos, the tower was coming down."

It seemed like he hadn't even heard her and she realized that he was reliving the worst moment of his life and there was nothing she could say or do to make this easier for him. Still she had to try.

"I just… I ran. I kept running. I remember I just kept running. I kept running. And that, that, that, that cloud came. And I couldn't see a thing. I could see nothing. It was just pitch black. But I was still running. I couldn't breathe. I thought that was it. I must have run right into a building 'cause that's when I finally stopped running."

He was crying now and she tried to comfort him.

"Everybody ran."

"I didn't go back."

"Yes you did."

"I sat on the street and I just, I couldn't, I couldn't, I could not go back."

It was excruciating for her to see him like this. He was in pain and there was nothing she could do to make him better. She felt so helpless.

"Bos, I saw you there."

"I sat there. I was…I was afraid."

"No, I saw you there. You were helping people.

"No, later, you saw me later. 'Cause I sat there. And it must have been for like… it just must've been for an hour. I was there sitting, for an hour. I don't know how long. I could have been there for two hours."

"Bosco, you were probably in shock."

For the first time since she'd entered his apartment he looked at her and she could see the tears in his eyes. She couldn't stand it any longer. She pulled him into her arms and comforted him as bet as she could, while he cried.

"Faith, I ran. God help me, I ran…"

Now she was crying too, stroking his back. She could feel his grip around her tighten, like he was holding onto her for dear life. Like she was his lifeline. They were crying in each others arms for a long time. And even after there were no more tears, she didn't let go of him. She knew that being helpless was his worst fear and she knew she would do anything so he would never have to feel that way again.

They would have stayed like this the whole night, if it wasn't for the phone that started ringing. She wanted to ignore it and judging by Bosco's lack of reaction she assumed that he wanted it to stop, too, but it kept ringing. At last he seemed to become aware of it and disentangled himself from her embrace, but held onto her hand. With the other he wiped at his tear streaked face. He answered the phone.

"Yeah?" his voice sounded off, but no one except her would notice.

"Yes, she's here."

She immediately knew it was Fred. She reached for the receiver.

"Fred…" she started.

"You bitch! I knew you would go running off to him. You screw up our lives for this guy. I should've known…"

He continued shouting, but she didn't pay attention. The only things that mattered right now in her world were Bosco's eyes that stared at her, that were so full of sorrow and the feeling of his hand in hers.

"Fred, I'm not coming home tonight," she whispered and ended the call, without once looking away of those eyes.

"Faith, you can go home. You don't have to stay."

Seeing how much it cost him to say this she reached up wit her hand and rested it against his cheek.

"I'm not leaving. I'll never leave you alone. I'll always be there for you. I need you."

And with that she leaned in and kissed him gently. After a moment of shock he parted his lips and they shared a kiss that was full of love and sorrow and happiness. When the broke apart, she rested her forehead against his. He pulled her closer again and told her what she already knew.

"I'll be there for you, too."

There was nothing that could part them. Their souls were made for each other and finally they'd given in to what they always knew was going to happen one day.

****************

I'm hopeless when it comes to Faith and Bosco. I copied the passage where Bosco tells faith about 9/11 from the show, because I think it's pretty good. I just changed a bit so that it would fit in better.

I crave feedback so please, please review.


End file.
